Fallen Angel
by Katomi-sama
Summary: I was enjoying a nice bath, drawing a new oc while listening to my music after swim when it happened. I die from my own stupidity. Now that I'm dead I have no worries right? Beep beep, wrong answer. I'm now stuck in the Naruto world, and people expect me to survive? Not only that, but my body is different...is this the character I was drawing before I died! Me x Person?
1. Creation

_So I've gotten bored and in two days I have finals coming up and it will be carrying on for two weeks (Tuesdays and Thursdays) so y'all know what that means... procrastination montage! Yes if I have a test the only thing I want to do is write so here I am. This is another story where I (Katomi as I shall be called in this...probably) go into another world although this time it's a bit different. I'm dead...at least I probably am. I don't own Naruto it belongs to Kashimoto-sama so there, also I don't own Black Veil Brides (Them sexy bitches) and this story will have a lot of cursing in it, so be weary._

* * *

I had just gotten home from swim and I decided I needed a bath. I always get home at seven at night, every night. I never really get to relax, but today was different. It was a Friday night, so I didn't have swim practice or school tomorrow.

I grabbed the necessary items for my bath, including a radio that plays my ancient Ipod's music, a sketch book with all of its little gadgets, and of course manga for after I finish my drawing.

I got the bath ready and made sure I put almost the whole thing of bubble bath solution in there. I got my Ipod and put it on the dock and played Fallen Angels, screw it I'll have it on repeat. I'm in one of those moods that make you want to listen to the same song fifty billion times, which is rare for me.

I noticed the bath was filled and hopped in. I got out my sketch book and started drawing a new oc. I made her have long hair that was fairly straight and made her look like a porcelain doll with a baby face and big eyes. I made her a very mature body, only because I loved drawing female bodies.

I made her look absolutely adorable. I loved her so much, she was as cute as a button. I thought up a sweet personality and started writing it next to her, I always add bios to me drawings. I also added arrows and wrote what color everything was. She had light blonde hair and violet eyes with pale skin.

I went back to her bio, now what anime would she be in? I looked at the manga that I had next to me, Naruto. I never really got into Naruto Shippuden, too many deaths of all my favorite characters, I no likey.

What if she was in the anime? It would be interesting since she was so frail looking. I started writing down her powers and what was unique about her. She specialized in water, which fit her pretty well since she looked like a water nymph. She was really good at acrobatics, and she looked like an angel so she might as well have an angel wings tattooed on her back. I started drawing her back view in the extra space on the page.

Lets see here, when she jumps it looks like she has a pair of angel wings on her back. On her head I decided to draw something that resembled a halo, but it was kind of like a circlet the went to her forehead. It looked over sized on her, but it also made her look even more adorable. I put in her bio that the halo can't come off unless she used it for a special jutsu.

She also had a golden circlet around her ankles and wrists. They also won't come I decided she was done I went to put her up and grab the manga. She didn't have any clothes on yet, but I would do that after my bath, too lazy to think of an outfit. I grabbed the manga and hit my elbow on something.

I saw my radio falling into the bathtub, it was all in slow motion. The radio was connected to the wall, so as I saw it fall I knew my fate. I felt a shock and blacked out. The last thing I thought before I blacked out was "Great now their going to find my body, naked...I'll never live this down...ha...I thought live."

* * *

_I enjoyed writing this...now to write another chapter. Now you'll all want to kill me for this but comment...I beg you. What can I say I like getting that notification in my email saying someone commented on my story, it makes me all warm an fuzzy inside. Also one more thing the character is around 12 to 13, haven't decided yet, I'm lazy...let's say Naruto aged when he was still at the academy. Love y'all~_


	2. Lemme get some clothes on

_Two chapters in one night? I rule! You know the usual I don't own this it belongs to Kashimoto-sama etc. Now what will happen now that I'm dead! Lettuce find out also the picture that I have for the cover is kinda what the character looks like, I might draw a picture but beware, I suck at art!_

* * *

I open my eyes and my head feels horrible. I never got bad headaches, but this was beyond bad. What happened to me? I died didn't I? Does this mean I'm in heaven? I got up, and fell right back down. I felt faint.

After a couple minutes I got up again. I made my was towards a puddle, it must have rained not long ago...rain in heaven? Whatever I'm not complaining. I look at myself, but something was wrong. This wasn't myself! My hair was long and a lighter color of blond then usual and I was an anime character. I also had something on my forehead...a circlet?

I started for a moment then felt a cold chill. I looked down and noticed I was completely naked, besides golden circlets that hung loosely around my wrist and ankles. I blushed at my body. It was far more mature than my old one, even though my old one was pretty mature itself.

I was that character that I drew earlier. How is that even possible? My headache was still there, but not as pronounced. I got on my feet and started walking. I was in what looked like a forest.

I highly doubt this is heaven, my heaven would be full of hot anime guys, not a huge forest, naked. The sun was still high up in the sky, so it was still early. I started hearing voices. They sounded like two men. 'Shit!' I thought to myself and I heard the get closer.

I hid behind a tree and tried to catch a glimpse of them, holding my chest in case they notice me. One was really old and the other had a scar across his nose. He also had a high ponytail. It took me a second to realize who they were. 'Iruka-sensei and the Hokage?! How does this make sense?' I thought and one turned their head to my direction.

I gasped and got behind the tree. Too late, they spotted me. Even if they didn't see me the gasp would've given it away. "Whose there?" I heard Iruka call out. I froze there. 'I was a young girl who was naked in a forest. I can't simply come out from here and tell them I'm lost.' I thought and bit my tongue.

I stayed silent and I heard a twig crack from behind me. They were right there on the other side of the tree. Iruka poked his head from behind and saw me. I screamed and hit him, while trying to cover myself.

I caught both men off guard with my shriek. One both men snapped out of it they look at me and notice what I was wearing, which was nothing. Iruka looked away from me while the Hokage did the same.

After an hour I was in a room with some fresh clothes on. It consisted of a blue skirt and a white top that's collar looked a bit like Sasuke's. The shirt was long sleeved and went a little past my hands since it was a tad to big on me.

My hair was still down and I looked presentable. The only thing I would complain about was the skirt was a little too short and my curves made it even shorter. You might be wondering where I got these clothes. The Hokage first gave me a something to wrap myself with while we went into the village and we stopped by a store to get me some actual clothes.

I was now being slightly interrogated the Hokage. "Who are you?" He asked in calm voice. "My name is Angel." I replied, what could I say I fit the part. The Hokage looked a bit shocked and I made sure he knew I wasn't an actual angel, it was just my name.

"What were you doing in that forest naked and where are you from?" He asked, yet another question. "I can't remember too well...I just woke up there." I lied. I actually died and this was we other my heaven or hell.

"What's that thing on your head?" He asked, pointing to my circlet. "It's a circlet, I can't take it off if that's what you were wondering, nor can I take of the ones in my wrists and ankles." I relied cooly.

I bet he was surprised not only about my circlet, but also my personality. It didn't fit this face at all. He told me to wait in the hall and he started talking to Iruka. I waited for about thirty minutes before they let me in.

I gave a shy smile while I walked in. "We've decided you can stay at an apartment here in the village and you can train at our ninja academy, with Iruka as your teacher." The Hokage said and handed me some keys.

Iruka took me to the apartment and told me where my room was and where the academy was. I nodded and walked into the room. It was pretty nice in there it had two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a large kitchen, a dinning area, and a large living area.

It was fully furnished and it looked great. I went into the bigger bedroom and looked in the closet, there were some outfits in there and I took a big shirt and some baggy sweats and took a shower. I looked in the fridge and got myself some icecream then went to bed. Today was surly eventful wasn't it?

* * *

_Did y'all enjoy this chapter? I wrote half of it on my phone and lets just say it want fun...oh autocorrect how it loves to mock me._


	3. School Still Sucks

_Okay I decided to write one more chapter for the night and I just saw that I already have one follower...*turns into Patrick Star* I love you...Getting more serious I don't own Naruto it belongs to it's respectful owner. Also don't make fun of my German in this I'm not fluent. I also wrote the translation in parentheses for y'all so enjoy!_

* * *

I woke up the the annoyance of my alarm clock. I hated the damn thing, I was having a nice dream too. I looked at my surrounding and remembered what happened. I got out of my bed and headed towards the bathroom. I did my usual routine with combing my hair and brushing my teeth.

I couldn't help but admire my new face. It was perfect, too perfect. My personally didn't match it not the least, oh well what can you do? I walked out of the bathroom and put on the outfit I wore the previous day, after all it was probably still clean.

I grabbed some toast and made a sandwich for lunch. Even though I came to a whole new world I still had to get ready for school, great. I grabbed a scoop of icecream before I left. I walked to the school without getting list, which was a big accomplishment for me who was no sense of direction.

I saw Iruka-sensei and greeted him. The rest of the class was already inside so he decided to take the opportunity to introduce myself. I walked with my Sensei and looks at the class. Even though I was usually outspoken, when it came to peers I am usually a nervous wreck.

I looked at the class and Iruka told me to introduce myself. "My name is Angel, it's nice to meet all of you." I said while looking down. Most of the girls gave me jealous glanced while the guys looked like they had hearts in their eyes. 'Fuck, my adorableness could be the end of me...' I thought to myself.

"Angel you can sit over there with Naruto and Sasuke." Iruka said while pointing to them. 'Is this guy trying to get me killed?! Not only that but next to Sasuke. Don't get me wrong I find him attractive and all, but he can be a total ass at times.

I sat down and looked and Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto looked eager to say hello while Sasuke on the other hand was being the same emo kid he was in the anime. I let out a sigh when I saw him, hen turned and smiled at Naruto. He was a bit annoying at times, but he had a good heart.

I noticed Iruka left the room for a moment and decided to get acquainted with Naruto. "Hi Angel! My name is

Naruto Uzumaki, I'm going to be the Hokage some day, believe it!" He said with a huge smile. "Hey Naruto, the Hokage you say? Well that's a pretty big dream, but I think you can do it." I said with a kind smile.

After talking for awhile the teacher finally decided to show up. I tried my hardest not to fall asleep, but it was so damn hard. His class was so boring. I can't complain too much though it's better then my other classes I had when I was alive.

When the class ended I gave a sigh of relief. I noticed Sasuke was looking at me so I turned to him. "Yes, do you need something?" I asked him. "Stupid..." He said then looked away. "Arschloch...(asshole)" I mumbled to myself, getting a weird like from Sasuke. I covered my mouth, did German even exist in Naruto? I have him a glare that said 'Fuck off'

I got out of my seat and walked outside. I opened my lunch that consisted of one sandwich and a water. I ate the and and after I laid under the tree. It was so relaxing. I suddenly heard to annoying voices. Sakura and Ino. I guess they were fighting who gets Sasuke, not that I really cared. They were annoying. They kept making high pitched noises it was getting on my nerves.

"Ficken Frauen! Halt die Schnauze du mir bist Kopfschmerzen hier! (Fucking women! Shut the hell up you're giving me a headache here!)" I said while covering my ears. They looked at me startled while trying to figure out what I said. I gave them a glare then got up and left. When I got back my seat was being covered with fan girls.

All them were going in about how Sasuke was "theirs" and whatnot. "Excuse me, can I get in my seat?" I asked, trying not to sound too bitchy. "Ah it's you! You're trying to take Sasuke away from us huh? Too bad he's ours!" One said in an accusing tone. "Actually what I'm really trying to do is get in my seat before class starts. Also not to be mean or anything but I'm fairly sure that Sasuke doesn't belong to anyone." I said with a soft grin.

After it was all over I finally went home. School is going to be the end of me I swear!

* * *

_Hope y'all enjoyed now if you'll excuse me I'm going to bed since its very late and I just wrote five chapters...love you~_


	4. Final Exams

_Well I wrote this one in school, I'm too awesome. Also now I'm just using a German translator since I'm lazy so if its strange blame the translator. Enjoy this chapter and thanks for the favorite and review I saw them this morning and I was like a kid in a candy store._

* * *

_This is officially the worst thing ever. I have been confessed to by three guys, none of which are even important in the anime. I gave a sigh as I sat back down next to Sasuke. I've been going to this cursed school for a week now and he is still as antisocial as ever._

I started talking to Naruto, my only friend so far. It wasn't that I was also antisocial, I just hate most people. I leaned back in my seat as the teacher came inside the room. He said something about practicing the transformation jutsu...just no. I knew Naruto wouldn't do the sexy jutsu just yet, but I was still worried.

I was right after Naruto, and he did a normalish transformation, making Iruka's ears way bigger then they really are. I can't say I didn't laugh though, it was funny. I went up in front of the class and did my transformation...into my old self. I heard some guys whistling, and all I though was 'I know either form I'm in, I'm still smoking.'

I relaxed back in my seat while the teacher started giving a lesson one chakra. I didn't listen since I already knew about it, thanks Sakura. I started thinking of what to do after school...maybe go to a ramen shop with Naruto, wait I need money for that.

I guess I was lost in thought since I didn't know Sakura and Ino were conversing with Sasuke. Naruto saw Sakura and started daydreaming, idiot. I gave a sigh when I saw how he was acting. I got out of my seat and headed off, I didn't feel like sitting through fan girl screams.

I went to a hidden lake and stared in the water. I remembered when I made this oc that she was good with water jutsu, so why not give it a shot? I stood in front of the lake and tried focusing my chakra to my feet so I could walk on water.

It took me a whole week, but I did it. I could walk on water, I was a saint. Now onto the next challenge...water clones...well this is going to be fun.

After three months I learned how to use a water dragon, make a "wonder ball" as I like to call it, and water clones...I am so awesome I should get a reward.

I sat in the class with a bored expression. I didn't want to admit it, but I was excited. Today was the day if the final exam. I could get out of this hellhole! I noticed something was going on next to me. Naruto was staring at Sasuke trying to find out what was so good about him.

I remembered what was going to happen so as soon as the kid with the ponytail lifted his head I put my hand in front of their mouths. Naruto took a second to realize I saved his life and hugged me. I swear I'm to nice to people.

I went after Naruto, and I could tell he failed. He would pass it by tomorrow anyway. I went into the room, and of course passed it with flying colors.

"Congratulations here's your headband." Iruka said while handing me a blue one. How dare he give me a blue one? I demand a black one, it looks cool. After I got that settled I went back to comfort Naruto. Everyone's parents were there congratulating their children, except for a couple such as I.

I don't want to admit it but I missed my parents...a tad bit. I talked to Naruto until "he" got there then left. "Good luck kid." I mumbled as I went to the hidden lake.

I practiced for a couple hours before heading back to the house. I checked the fridge the moment I was in the house. I grabbed the last bit of icecream, guess I'll have to restock tomorrow. I ate my fill then went to bed.

*Time skipping past when they find out what squads their in (Angel is in 7 with the other three)

I took a fast shower and started running towards the academy. 'Shit I'm so late...wait why does it even matter? Kakashi is going to be late anyways...' I thought as I slowed my pace. When I got to the academy everyone had already left with their new sensei. I sat down as Naruto came over to me, shower his new headband.

We talked for an hour and noticed the sensei still wasn't there. Naruto started chuckling and put an eraser on top of the door. "Naruto, what are you doing?" Sakura asked. Dumb bitch... "He's playing a prank obviously." I said with a smile. "That's not going to work on him." Sakura said with a sigh.

"I bet you a pint of icecream he will." I said with a smirk. "You're on!" Sakura said to me. "Can't wait for that icecream." I said then we saw the door opening. The eraser fell on him and Sakura sighed. Free icecream for me!

Sakura started apologizing and I gave her a sigh. "aufsaugen...(suck up...)" I mumbled to myself once I saw that. They gave me a weird look and I sighed again. I've been sighing a lot lately, must be because I'm surrounded by idiots.

Sasuke was going to say something, probably asking what language that is, but didn't. "We'll my first impression of you guys tells me, I hate you..." He said in a bored voice.

"lieben Sie Arschloch... (Love you too asshole...)" I said in a pissed voice. I should really stop speaking in German, I've always had a habit to say things I don't want people to understand in German. It was better then staying silent for me. I gave him a glare before he suggested we introduced ourselves on the roof, fine by me.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed and I wrote this one in my phone so if some words are weird blame it on autocorrect. I'll also be updating fairly often hopefully, so at least twice a week (but since I just started this I'm going to be posting very often for awhile) well love y'all~_


	5. I can't read Kanji jerk

_Hey, I'm back and I have an excuse this time for not updating as much as I've wanted to. There was a huge fire that was around where I live (It burned I think 10,000 acres?) and even though it didn't get to my house I've been depressed because it was in the place I grew up in (I've moved though or else my house probably could've gotten hurt) another thing is I've been depressed because one of my close "friends" left me for some guy and I don't do well in those situations._

_Before I start today I would like to answer some reviews (Secretly always wanted to do this, just never got enough reviews to do so) Let's start!_

_wow- I've been considering doing a side narusaku only because they are cute but I also might have a bit of naruhina in it..._

_snr__- I'm not a Sakura basher, to tell you the truth growing up she was my favorite character of all (next to Hinata, I love them both) but my like for her started in the Zabuza saga therefor when we get to that saga they'll start growing closer as friends._

_Zatheko__- Thank you for finding this story interesting! *Gives cookie*_

_Yuriko-Rurinia__- Thank you *Gives cookie*_

_Angelbloodlover__- I'm actually a native English speaker, it's German that isn't my native language. I know my grammer isn't the best yet, but I'm a first year in high school, I can only get better at this point. The start of this story is to have short chapters but for sagas (Like the Zabuza saga) I will make them into two parts at most. So it's going to be fairly long. Also what's a beta-reader? I've heard of it but I can't say I know what it is._

_kidloco__- You have read my mind about the Sakura getting cooler and kicking Sasuke to the side! Also autocorrect is horrible this chapter wasn't written on my phone so I only had to deal with word 2007 trying to tell me to change and it also adds or gets rid of things it thinks should or shouldn't be there._

_ArchAngel-Kagome__- I had no idea...*grabs the radio I described in the story, throws in tub* you're right now I must deal with my mother for ruining the radio and tripping the breakers off. XD Anyway that is a relief to find out, but remember there is no logic to going into an anime so therefor...screw theories! _

_Hayata No Shinigami__- Yes, I know I do a lot of time skipping, but I just wanted to get to the plot mostly so sorry about all of them. Also I've never been what you would call a 'logical thinker' (A personal flaw on my part) but I'll try a bit harder. Another reason for all the no-logic-and-to-many-time-skipping is because I decided to rely on memory on an anime I haven't watched in awhile, but I'm now reader the manga as I write so it'll hopefully be better now! Don't worry Sakura bashing won't be much longer Angel is a lot nicer in this one to the girl. Also all Angel really knows is ninjutsu which is a huge flaw for her since she won't be too good at hand-to-hand and such, which will lead her into getting into sticky situations. Once again I will ask what a beta-reader I finally stopped being lazy and proof read it, but my grammar isn't flawless at this age and I'm getting better so maybe I do need this so called "reader of proof". _

_If you are a guest and have a question add a name of some sort so I can add you in the questions :3 now that that's over with I have a small question to ask. Who would you like to see Angel paired up with (and no saying Kakashi or Iruka, I refuse to make them into pedofiles!) The characters will be introduced to other people so think of anyone. (Maybe she will even join the Akatsuki, your choise I'm fine with either and I personally am having a bit of writers block with it)_

_Me- Without further ado the story drum roll please *Gets book throw at me* Ring tail that's just cold!_

_Ring tail- You don't need a drum roll now get onto the story._

_Me- Fine..._

* * *

I looked at everyone on the rooftop. I noticed Sasuke glaring at me, so I it with a smirk. He turned his head away from me immediately. 'Serves him right for looking!' I thought to myself. I glanced at the others. Naruto was ogling Sakura, while Sakura was being a bit of a ditsy girl.

I gave a sigh and looked at Kakashi sensei. I knew it was going to be a pain in the ass coming up with my likes, dislikes, and such. Mostly because I don't have a whole lot of the things I favor or despise. If you count annoying girls, that's about all of my dislikes.

I looked at Sakura. I still had a couple of days of her only obsessing over Sasuke until she matures a bit. She never really stops obsessing over him, but I would think after the exams Kakashi will give us she gets better. 'I'll get along with her after this, us girls must stick together.' I thought to myself.

"Okay let's begin with introductions." Kakashi said while looking at us, a pathetic lot. "What do you want to know?" Sakura asked, and to tell you the truth I usual ask stupid questions like that too, I can't help it. "Well how about your like, dislikes, dreams for the future, hobbies, things like that." Kakashi finished, and he seemed a bit annoyed with Sakura.

'Never noticed he looked annoyed in the anime…' I thought until Naruto spoke up. "Why don't you go first?" Naruto said while sitting down criss-cross-apple-sauce, as I called it when I was little. "Yeah, you look suspicious." Sakura added. "I'm going to agree with them on this one." I said in a bored voice.

"Oh…me? My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire of telling you about my likes or dislikes. Dreams for the future…? Hmmm…. Well I have lots of hobbies…" Kakashi said. "We only learned his name…" Sakura said in a quiet voice.

"Now your turn." Kakashi said then looked at us. "Me! Me! My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like cup of ramen! What I like even more is the restaurant ramen Iruka sensei buys me. What I dislike is the three minutes waiting for the cup of ramen to cook. My dream is to surpass the Hokage! And then have all the people in this village to acknowledge me existence!" Naruto said while messing around with his headband.

I noticed Kakashi had a momentary look of surprise, until it went back to a bored expression. "Next." Kakashi said and looked at Sasuke. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are tons of things I dislike, but I don't really like anything. I don't want to use the word "dream" but…I have an ambition. The resurrection of my clan and…to kill a certain man." Sasuke said without changing his expression.

I could hear the bitterness when he said "to kill a certain man". "Next." Kakashi once again said. "I'm Haruno Sakura. The thing I like is…the person I like is…or should I say my dream for the future… The things I dislike are Naruto and Angel. My hobby is…" Sakura said, looking at Sasuke several times during it.

Kakashi looked a bit dumbfounded, but went on to me. "No need to say next Kakashi. I'm Angel I don't have a last name, nor do I need one. I like living and I dislike baths. My dreams…don't really have any, still young you know. My hobbies consist of…training I guess…don't really have a social life so that sounds about right." I said and gave a sigh after it was all finished.

"That's just as bad as Kakashi-sensei." Sakura and Naruto said and sighed in unison. I gave a shrug. I don't need these people knowing who I am. I looked up at Kakashi, who seemed to have a bit of interest in this. I gave him my "killer" glare, but it wasn't really mine since the eyes on this body was different than my own. He looked away and started talking.

"Well enough of that, starting tomorrow we will begin our duties." Kakashi explained. "Duties, Duties! What kind of Duties?!" Naruto practically screamed while Sakura and I covered out poor ears. "First we are going to do something, just the four of us." Kakashi once again explained, until Naruto once again started asking what it was.

I saw Sakura about to hit him on top of the head and I gently grabbed her arm and shook no. "It's not worth it Sakura, he'll never learn." I explained and she sighed. "Survival training." Kakashi told us and I let out a sigh. I remembered one time doing survival training and I accidently startled Sakura. I never knew she was capable of slapping someone that hard, but at least she apologized to me.

"Survival training?" Naruto questioned and Sakura spoke up. "Why is our duty training? We did enough training at the ninja academy." Sakura said with a bit of disappointment. "I'm your opponent, but this is isn't normal training." Kakashi explained to us. He let out a laugh that made Sakura a bit angry. I also started laughing and got a glare from Sakura.

"Sorry, it's contagious!" I said while holding my hands up, still chuckling a bit. Sakura's attention went back to Kakashi. "What's so funny, sensei?" Sakura finally asked him. "No…well it just when I tell you guys this, you're going to flip." Kakashi said what I assumed was a smile. "Flip…huh?" Naruto said then Kakashi got very serious.

"Oh out of the 27 graduates only nine will be chosen as Genin. The rest will be sent back to the academy. This training is a very difficult exam with a failure rate of over 66%." Kakashi explained earning some reactions. Naruto let out a whine, Sakura looked like she would tear his head off, Sasuke…just sat there, and I let out a "Meh" sound.

They looked at me and I raised my eyebrow. "What? I'm not worried. This group is filled with people with a strong will. I'd be surprised if we were to fail." I explained. Sakura smiled a bit and so did Naruto. They needed to know that this group is filled with people who are willing to work hard for what they want in life.

Kakashi…smirk? "Anyway tomorrow you will be graded on a training field. Bring all of your Shinobi tools. Oh, and skip breakfast, you'll throw up. The details can be read on this hand out." He explained to us while passing out these papers. "Throw up? Isn't that too rough?!" Sakura asked in surprise. I patted her on the shoulder and I looked a bit sick.

Sakura was surprised by my actions until she heard me. "Not my precious breakfast…it's the most important meal of the day…" I said and Sakura hit me on the head. I walked home with the sheet of paper in my hands. "I can't read Kanji…" I whimpered and shoved it in my pocket. I'll make sure to eat breakfast though. I will never skip a meal, never!

* * *

_Hope this chapter was okay only one more shortish chapter then onward to the Zabuza saga! (Also known as my most hated saga since I find it to be so boring) Love y'all~_


	6. Au revoir, for now

**_Hey guys just wanted to say I'm sorry for not updating in a long while. _**

**_I got grounded because of grades (and I have an A in English mind you) so I was away for a long time._**

**_I just hope this story isn't taken off because of this author's note...anyway while I was grounded I had all sorts of other stories going through my head so I'm writing those right now. _**

**_I lost some inspiration for this story, it might come back eventually but I don't know when. _**

**_So until then I won't be updating for who knows how long._**

**_I don't blame you if you never come back to this story, I wouldn't be hurt I hate it when people do this._**

**_Anyway I love all my reviewers and to all the flamers I understand maybe when I get back to this story I will be better at writing._**

**_I'm also sorry if I made Angel a Mary Sue, she wasn't meant to be I promise! _**

**_Anyway if you want you can check out the other stories I may or may not publish since I'm going to try and finish them before posting them on here so this doesn't happen...again._**

**_I love every single one of you *gives kisses* but until then, au revoir~_**


End file.
